All he wants
by strawbella
Summary: They say Natsume Hyugga can have anything he wants. Except for Mikan Sakura. She can prove him that you can't always have what you want. Updated after centuries of hiatus!
1. Anyone up for pie?

All he wants

By: Ozawa-chan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: They say Natsume Hyugga can have anything he wants. Until Mikan Sakura came, she assures him that before he gets her, he has to make a death wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Anyone up for pie?

---

Mikan Sakura is this very attractive junior in Alice Academy, a very prestigious school for students with exceptional abilities. She pulled her long glistening brunette hair, showing a profound sign of perplexity. She is doing her Calculus homework, a total pain it really is.

"I.hate.Calculus." she said in tracks to her friends that are seated in the same lunch table.

"Aww come on Mikan! Since when did you care about Calculus?" said Sumire as she swallowed her burger.

Yes, she is one of her friends actually. Back when they were in elementary, they were fighting over their 'Natsume-kun'. But as these two reached middle school, they realized Natsume is just an arrogant bastard who loves playing with girls' hearts to prove that he is really something.

"Since I realized that college applications actually _look_ at applicants' grades!" she replied.

"You're quite right Mikan" said Nonoko. She is also one of Mikan's friends since elementary, the same as Anna, the girl seated beside Nonoko.

Upon hearing this, Mikan gave Sumire a 'ha' look.

She tried thinking of other ways to make Calculus easier for her. She tried thinking like what any juvenile offender would do: copy notes. She looked around the table, looking for a likely person worth asking. Her eyes instantaneously spotted Hotaru Imai, her best friend who is also an inventor.

Hotaru Imai, a mad genius. You don't want to mess with her (even authoress is anxious). She and Mikan had been friends since childhood. Her way of showing friendliness to Mikan is fairly twisted and yet oddly sweet, very ironic I know. Mikan doesn't know it, but every person who tried hurting her are taken care of her, if you know what I mean.

"Hey uhm, Hotaru.." she tried to ask, unfortunately, she read her mind.

"I won't give you answers to our Calculus assignment" she said as she sipped her tomato juice, yes, tomato.

"But.." it's no use quarrelling with her so she gave it a break.

---

She started eating, she already frenzied five minutes doing Calculus (yes, merely five minutes and she gave up) She played with her salad and looked around.

As she looked around, she saw the usual portrait of the cafeteria. All the seniors are seated in the centre and the like. In this school, there are no inequity whatever your rankings are, whether you are smart or not, strong Alice or not that so, they don't mind. They realized that they are of the same blood, they shouldn't harm each other.

---

The depiction of lunch was perfect, till Natsume Hyugga and his gang entered the room. Uproarious screaming can now be heard as these guys order their food.

Ahh. Natsume Hyugga, the flame caster, the centre of every girls' desire (except for Mikan and her friends though). He had been trying to catch Mikan's affection since they were freshmen. Now juniors, he's still high at hopes with his own set of musketeers.. Err.. I mean friends.

The blonde next to him is Ruka Nogi, has the Alice of animal pheromone, he's less of a jackass than Natsume is. The one beside Ruka is Koko, he has the Alice of mind-reading, and he's quite a trouble-maker. And the rest of the mob are Tsubasa, he's pleasant to Mikan and her friends and so is Yuu Tobita last member of the gang. All of them are dazzling looking, dazzling enough to make you slobber all day.

---

"There goes the prince of all jackasses" said Anna. Mikan snorted.

"This happens every damn day! They make a ostentatious entrance, the crowd gets feral and..." Mikan was cut-off by Hotaru again.

"He tries to acquire your interest" she finished with a smirk.

"I wonder why he would be in love with you now. When we we're young he absolutely, neglected you" said Anna.

"Don't remind me. My fan girl days with him are over. We all know he's just trying to attest everyone that he can get any woman he wishes."

"And you ought to prove him wrong? What if you fell in love with him once more? What are you gonna do?" asked Sumire.

"That won't happen, and if it does? I give you my authorization to slap me in the face and call me 'bitch' okay?"

"Deal!" said Sumire.

---

Approximately 5 minutes before lunch is over, Natsume approached Mikan's table along with his friends. This happens on a daily basis that something tells Mikan she should write this on her organizer, not that she would bother anyway.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Natsume asked

Mikan was still sitting, her eyes glued to her Calculus book, the only excuse she could look for at the last minute.

"No, thanks. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to class" she replied, still not looking at him.

The whole cafeteria was watching them, they always do. Most of them are wondering what outlandish work Mikan would do now to him. Yesterday, she spilled Pumpkin juice on his pants and 'accidentally' stepping on his foot. The other day, she again 'accidentally' threw the banana peeling on his way making him fall down. But Natsume is very determined, indeed.

"I see you are having a problem with your Calculus homework there. Maybe I could tutor you. You can come by my house tonight. I could tutor you in my bedroom, if you know what I mean." He said, winking at her. Ruka and Koko made comical faces. Natsume's perverted joke of the day strikes yet again!

Mikan was infuriated, obviously. She stood up; she thought of a quick plan, it's a hilarious one actually.

She slowly approached him while giving him a very seductive beam. She was twirling her hair and biting her lip in a sexy way. Natsume and the team we're exchanging grins as she walks to him. Mikan was now in face of him, faces almost inches apart from each other.

She then grabbed the pie from their table and…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Threw it on Natsume's face! His friends backed out except for Koko. He got a piece of pie on Natsume's face and tasted it "Mmm. Strawberry, my favourite!" he said. Natsume glared at him.

Mikan started walking away. "Oh and about you tutoring me, I pass" she said over her shoulder.

---

All eyes were following her. Especially the death glares from Natsume's fan girls. He started wiping the pie from his face using a handkerchief given to him by another fan girl.

---

After 5th hour, the word on the street was Mikan being Natsume's partner on P.E., her last hour class. Her friends approached her at her locker, asking her if the news was correct.

"Yeah, Mr. Misaki confirmed it, we're partners. Just like Starsky and Butch"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: ** ooh!! They're gonna be partners! So what do you think about my story? Just a random thing that crossed my mind that I thought I'd write before 2nd semester starts! Hope you give me reviews. Reviews keep me going on writing! Thank you! It's just a button away!!


	2. Curiousity Striked the Black Cat

Chapter 2: Curiosity Strikes the Black Cat

------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: written in a procrastinated way, not proofread, very casual. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND…..

…. Enjoy!

Cookies anyone?

------------------------------------------------------------------

WHY?

That was the question. Ever since he met Mikan that question just kept ringing in his smart and yet perverted mind.

But something tells him that there's no need for questions, since it would eventually lead to the same old clichéd answer: He loves her.

And this is the part where the authoress will write 'how it all began' so that you, her beloved readers, won't be confused.

-------------

The story of our beloved star-crossed lovers started back in fifth grade. Back then, we could call Mikan Sakura a 'fan girl', wait, scratch that, its 'Natsume's Numero Uno Fan Girl'. She would be following him around just like the others. And as expected of Natsume Hyugga a.k.a. Egotistic Bastard (in Mikan's perspective) he would just tell every single one of them to piss off and mind their own beeswax.

What made Natsume fall head over heels with Mikan Sakura you ask?

Patience my kidlets, I'm getting there.

Moving on, Mikan, after a year stopped being one of Natsume's fan girl. She didn't explain anything. She needed no reason. She doesn't like Natsume anymore. End of story.

That my dear readers bothered Natsume. Though he didn't admit that in that thick skull of his, he was kind of annoyed by the fact that Mikan Sakura a.k.a. Polka dots (in Natsume's perspective) doesn't like him anymore.

To elaborate, he hated the fact that Mikan can have a boyfriend which obviously would not be him. He hated the fact that Mikan is gonna give her sweetly home-baked choco choco chip to someone else (When Mikan gave him some, he accepted it in a rather suave way though deep inside he was jumping in joy). He hated the fact that Mikan won't be thinking about him anymore (naughty, naughty Natsume!). And lastly, he hated the fact that the only connection he has with her no longer exists.

So Natsume did what any other 'confused-guy-but-is-too-proud-to-ask-for-help' would do: Do the dirty job himself.

First he did some research, the results were quite pleasing. Her family is quite famous so the Internet provided a lot of information (well, aside from the fact that you can find almost ANYTHING on the internet). There were also some articles about her on the newspaper.

And the shocking truth that was revealed to him was: she's just like him.

She has a broken family, only daughter, mostly spent her life with her nanny, parents provided superficial needs but not emotional. She's like a female version of him!

What made him more curious is how she can smile despite everything. And I mean everything. He knows that her smile is not fake; he could tell one if it is, her smile really came from the heart.

So Natsume turned out to be Mikan's potential stalker. He observed her every move, every blink of the eye and each and everyday, he doesn't realize it but he is falling for her.

YES! He finally fell for her…

… Though the twisted irony is that she doesn't love him back, at least not anymore. ABSOLUTELY CLASSIC.

But what is life without the twists in it?

-----------------

In their elementary years, he was still too dense to accept the sad truth but now in high school, he finally had the guts to let her know, I mean, let the whole world know.

But Mikan thinks that all of this is just a plain sick joke. So each and everyday, we witness Natsume and his futile attempts to get her full attention.

We shall now proceed to the scene where Mikan and Natsume are Gym partners!

--------------

"I cannot be Natsume's partner!" protested Mikan, with emphasis on 'cannot'

"Why not?" asked Mr. Narumi. His ears were bleeding for the last ten minutes, trying to calm down the enraged Mikan.

"Because me and Natsume just don't get along! You can't even use both of our names in the same sentence! Well, unless you're planning to say: "Mikan wants to kill Natsume" I would gladly accept that!"

"Now, now Mikan, I know that you and he-who-must-not-be-named (He was about to say 'Natsume' but she gave him a very deadly look) have some personal issues but I didn't partner the two of you because of that." He tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Then why?" she whined, Mikan was looking at him helplessly.

"The computer randomized it, it was completely its fault!" oh yeah blame the computer.

"and besides," he continued, " we are having a physical education class here, not Oprah or the Tyra Bank's Show okay?"

She sighed. There nothing she can do. Might as well get over it.

----------------

(Mikan's POV)

Its only gonna be 50 minutes, oh wait, we have like 10 minutes to dress out and another 10 minutes to get back in before the bell rings!

So it's a total of half an hour, or 30 minutes, or 1800 seconds!

I only have 1800 seconds to be with him! The JOY!!!!

So here I am, currently walking to my death bed I mean my 7th hour, aaahhh! I mean gym!

Why does being partners with Natsume bother me so much? I mean past is past Mikan! Deal with it!

Were just going to be gym partners, no big deal.

Right?

So here I am, inside the girls' locker room. Most of the girls here are giving me deadly glares. But hey if you want to exchange partners its fine with me.

So the warning bell rang, here I go 1800 seconds.

-------------

"Okay class, today, we are going to run a mile"

'Running a mile? You don't need a flipping partner to run a mile!' I thought.

My class mates started talking, they seem to be thinking the same way that I am.

"Now, now, however, being the twisted teacher that I am, you are going to be hand cuffed with your partners" he said it with a big grin.

'HANDCUFFS???? Seriously, wtf??? He says he is twisted! That is an UNDERSTATEMENT! Who in the right mind would do that??!!' I am LITERALLY fuming right now! If killing was legal oh boy a lot of people would be dead right now!

I tried to calm down though the thought of handcuffs keep ringing in my head.

Handcuffs.

Handcuffs.

Handcuffs.

Shoes.

Muffins.

Candy Mountain.

Oh Charlie help me!

"Everyone will be cuffed as you exit the Gym. We will go to the track field outside. All of you must run four laps within 10 minutes."

So we all stood up, Natsume and I aren't walking together but we were sort-off beside each other when we reached the exit.

HAPPY THOUGHTS. HAPPY THOUGHTS.

Mr. Narumi saw the two of us, and, well, he cuffed us. I don't want to describe how he did it. I've had my share of bad memories, thank you very much.

I don't really have problems with running a mile. But I have problems being with Natsume on a distance of almost half a meter apart, and the handcuffs are not helping.

I don't think he has problems with running too, I mean he plays football and he's a swimmer so I think this nightmare is going to be over soon.

Or so I thought.

----------------------------------

So we started running, no one talked, that's good. We were keeping pace of each other and with that we finished the first lap with only a minute and 17 seconds. On the near half of the second lap, my knee stated hurting, I hope this isn't cramps. Luckily, we finished the second lap also in first place, injury free. And no one spoke on the second lap too.

I thought that everything was fine and dandy 'till we reach the near end of the third lap. I tripped, well because my right knee is bitching and I don't want to run slow because I want this thing to be over with!

Natsume stopped too. He offered me his hand but I stood up with no help. We jogged at the end of the third lap, second place.

"No matter what happens you have to finish the mile!" shouted Mr. Narumi, STFU faggot, I'm dying here!

We ran slowly but my knee still hurts. I think Natsume saw my pained expression.

"Are you really okay?" He asked, sounding really concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I snapped back.

We were really going slowly. And my knee really burned that time that I let out a little 'Ouch' which I'm sure, Natsume didn't fail to hear.

Then I fell down again, G-d I'm such a pussy. We weren't even near half of the lap! Some people stopped to help me but Natsume shove them off. Pshhh bastard.

This time I couldn't really get up, and we only have like three and a half minutes left.

Then I felt his warm arms touching my skin.

"I know you are gonna hate me forever for doing this but there's no other way"

He said it so innocently; it was so light and pure. What the heck am I thinking? Snap out of it Mikan!

After saying those words he carried me like how husbands carry their wives when they're newlyweds, or as they call it: Bridal Style. Of course, the cuffs were killing me and I can't seem to figure out how he can carry by the fact that we are still handcuffed.

He ran so fast that the moment I opened my eyes after a blink we were at the finish line.

The surprising fact was that were the first ones and we did it for exactly 9 minutes…

… or 540 seconds.

Of course after that, Mr. Narumi let us leave, unbelievably that cursed teacher still has a heart, though that was impossibly unimaginable.

----------------------------------

"I can walk you know" I said, irritated by the fact that he is still carrying me, though some part of Mikan is surprisingly rejoicing.

"More like cripple" he insulted.

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

"You can't walk okay? Your cramped knee caused you to fall down and sprain your ankle. Do you seriously think that you can walk your way to the Nurse's Office?" He sounded like a big brother scolding his annoying sister.

Damn. He has a good point. But I can't let him beat me!

"Yup"

"Fine" He let me down after saying that.

Oh wait Houston, we have a problem. I really can't walk and we are still HANDCUFFED!

AAAHHH!!!! THE HORROR!!!

I looked at him. That freaking fag is smirking at me! The nerve! I stood up, with one foot. How could I possibly walk to the nurse's office? I then looked down and gave a sigh of defeat. He then carried me again. While he was carrying me I notice something…

…. He smells really nice. Not that I like it or anything. Pshh.

"Liking it?" he teased.

"Ha! You wish! Let's just get this over with!" I smiled at him. And as if I haven't been much surprised this whole day, he smiled back.

You know I think the two of us would be really cool as friends you know? Just have to control my stupid emotions.

But you know me I control my emotion really well, sometimes.

------------------------------------

Notes: So this story had been in my head for a long time and since we have a Memorial Day weekend I just thought I should write this before I bump to another wall! The part where it has an asterisk, that is a video in You Tube called Charlie the Unicorn, yeah I just thought I should put an allusion here. But anyways, I'm procrastinating for finals then it's SUMMER! YAY! And to all my Filipino friends, HAHAHAHA classes would start again! I'm sorry that was mean but still HA!


	3. Chapter 3

All He Wants

Chapter 3

By: Mithril Equinox

--------------------------------

SO I USED TO LIKE HIM, BIG DEAL.

I mean it's not like I'm in some sort of contract to still have feelings for him.

But you know, there's this tiny, tiny, tinyyyy part of Mikan that still beats for Natsume. So let me put it this way: First love never dies (I know its cheesy but its kinda true.) But ever since I stopped chasing him, I started to have a life. I made friends, done more activities, and dare I say it: Update my wardrobe.

Those are some reasons why I was so happy moving on. I saw this other part of life that I fell like I've been so long deprived of. Instead of moping around because Natsume 'doesn't feel the same way' for me, I'm out with my girlfriends, hanging out and _happy_ being single. I've never felt so independent in my whole life.

My life started to have colour, my mind became clear and my heart took a break. Then after a while, I started thinking of what I wanted to accomplish.

Surprisingly, I didn't plan on getting married or having kids, Lord no. But after these silly thoughts about my future, Natsume just came into picture. I smiled and told myself how _pathetic _I am. How pathetic I am pretending I'm happy without him, how perfect my life is, how I've completely erased him out of my life.

And it's so oxymoronic because thoughts of him breaks my heart and at the same time fixes it so that it can be broken again. That's the cycle my heart goes through.

I mean you don't die from a broken heart, you just wished you did.

But after a while, I've managed to compose myself, hide the truth and mask my loneliness. That plan was working great 'till the handcuffs came.

Handcuffs, such a dreadful, dreadful word. Since I love you guys so much, I'm gonna tell you what happened after we were done at the Nurses' Office.

---

It was already 4 pm and we had to find Mr. Narumi, but since my ever faithful leg is failing me and Natsume is still cuffed with me, we had to call someone else for help.

Of course I was still sane enough not to call Hotaru for the reason every man who had stepped on this world already knows.

Natsume, obviously, called Ruka for help. And Ruka being the ever faithful friends that he is came right away. And seeing us he couldn't help but laugh. But as if humiliation wasn't enough, Koko was with him. LOVELY, JUST LOVELY.

Koko was the first to talk. "Seriously guys, this is the last thing I would imagine the two of you would be!" Then he started laughing again. This stuff is really getting old.

"So you said you needed help?" asked Ruka, completely ignoring Koko's maniacal outbursts.

"Yeah, you see little miss sunshine here sprained her ankle and we're cuffed together so I need you guys to find Narumi and get the key."

"Oh is that it? Okay, sure. Wait for us here. Come on Koko, it's not really that funny."

I swear, the moment they give us that key I am gonna kill Koko and make it look like an accident.

---

I checked my watch. WHAT? That was only 10 minutes? I thought it was forever! How hard is it to find a blonde dude who shines like a star and has a dancing field of flowers with him! MR. NARUMI IS NOT THAT HARD TO FIND!!!!

---

A cute little kind with a deceiving appearance approached a pale skinned girl probably 5 years older than him. And when you combine these two, its evil and a whole lot more… and then some more evil.

Youichi, a.k.a. Little Natsume, knows Big Natsume more than anybody else. Even Ruka. But its not like Natsume actually shared that secret to him, it came out from his own mouth though.

Now I know you guys might be a little confused about the current situation. So let me put it this way: Every time that Youichi sees Natsume in a different emotion/facial expression (Though I am quite amazed on how you could tell the difference seeing that this is Natsume we are talking about) he tries to ask him what's bothering him and if Natsume doesn't spill it out he sneaks to his room and listen to Natsume talk to himself.

You might be wondering (again), how could Youichi get out of his room without him being caught by Natsume. Could he have spent the night under his bed while making weird noises? (I just had to put that HAHAHA!) That could be an option.

But the answer is simple really, he made an escape door (lol), but don't be so impressed, he had a little help from that Imai.

And since our topic is about evil and its benefits, who would suit this best other than the Ice Queen herself.

Our Cherry Blossom's best friend is the fairest of them all, but don't be fooled for this apathetic though innocent-looking maiden (oh the irony) has broken a million and one hearts. Just when you thought this couldn't get any evil-er.

Imai Hotaru cares for Mikan in a strange, twisted, brutally sweet, painfully enjoyable, weirdly normal, passively mutual way. She might not admit it in that cold, cold, cold heart of hers but Mikan is a very special/important/precious person to her. Its because she has gladly accepter Hotaru for what she is, which is all that we could ever ask for. So even if Mikan and Hotaru are polar opposites, they fit each other perfectly.

But uh, going on with the story….

"What are you doing here?" said Imai, sensing Youichi's presence.

"I was looking for evil and it led me to you"

"Mind your own business" she snapped.

"Spying again I see. Why do you blackmail people anyway?" he asked, half curious.

"Is there any other reason for living other than blackmailing people?"

"True, true. So who is your current victim?"

"What do you want?" I like the way she thinks.

"Bring Natsume and Mikan together. I'm sick of Natsume PMSing"

"Likewise my friend, likewise" She said, half amused.

"Oh and it comes with a _reasonable price_ by the way..." She added with a grin.

---

"What on earth is taking them so long!" demanded Mikan

"..And I thought patience was your virtue"

"Oh shut up Natsume, we all know it's not _your_ virtue either." Then her stomach grumbled.

Hearing that, "You're hungry, let's go." he dragged Mikan.

"Wait! HEY! You just can't drag me around whenever you please!"

"Why can't I? You're stuck with me, deal with it woman!"

"No, ouch, ouch, NATSUME! SPRAINED ANKLE!" she protested.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." He then carried her again, just like at the track field.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"WOULD YOU STOP BREAKING MY EARDRUMS?"

"I WOULD IF YOU'LL STOP CARRYING ME!"

"Oh c'mon, we both now you're liking it." He sneered.

"Liking it? LOOK AT ME! Does this look like I'm liking it? NO! This is the I'd-rather-be-strapped-down-an-anthill look!"

"Geez, you are like the living amplifier, I don't know what I saw in you."

"Oh welcome to my club, Hyugga."

"But hey, you're still cute" And he scores!

"Aww, you're vasodilating!"

"Why of a sudden use of a scientifical term? Did it ever occur to you that I hate you, loathe you, and despise you all at the same time?"

"Yes, but the more you hate the more you love." He really just enjoys pissing her off.

"Oh for the love of Zeus! That is so clichéd!"

"We're here miss amplifier. And I could still hear perfectly! What do you know, miracles do exist!"

"If there was a miracle, I wouldn't be stuck with you" She said, amused by her quick comeback.

"Oh quit it sweetie, you know being with me _is _the miracle."

That was the last straw.

"You know what? I'm done arguing with you. This day, by far, is the worst day of my life. You really do know how to be a jerk Hyugga. You pull it off flawlessly. This experience wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for you making snerky comebacks. I'm done with this. I'm just going play along with you and wait for divine intervention to end this nightmare. I promise I won't say a single word."

Somehow her words pierced Natsume, badly.

----

"Uhm, Hotaru, I think we should give them the key now, Mikan is exploding from anger." suggested Ruka,

"Are you kidding me? This is where the fun starts." replied Hotaru.

"I don't know about this Hotaru" Koko had a gut feeling something's gonna go wrong.

---

They ordered a coffee and strawberry shortcake.

Somehow, Mikan's hunger was replaced by anger. Natsume was still injured by her words.

He just doesn't get it.

The silence was deafening.

Then Natsume cracked.

"Why do you _hate_ me so much Mikan?" he said with a broken tone.

Mikan didn't know what to say. It just came out of the blue. Maybe the only way to answer this was to be honest. Maybe.

She looked down at her coffee. She saw a drop flowing down from her face mixing with the coffee.

"Because you broke my heart so bad that I could never forgive you." she said also with a broken tone.

Koko knew what happened next.

Natsume was ultimately baffled. His heart leapt and fell, saw hope but it quickly vanished. A single tear tore his heart into tinier jagged pieces. He wanted to comfort her but he realized it would make it worse. He just stared at her helplessly wondering how fragile she is, how she could be that beautiful. He regretted having asked the question.

Mikan tried to control her tears, tried to ease the pain a little. She knew that saying this will end everything, hoping it would be for the better. They weren't in any relationship but it seemed like they broke up. Koko heard her say in her head "_I loved you too much._"

Hotaru was incredulous. For the very first time she didn't know what to do, this wasn't in the plan. Mikan never cried, she was supposed to be strong. What did you do Hyugga? Why does this bother me so much? Why do I feel like crying also?

Ruka knew what he had to do.

The key.

The key that will set them apart but not free, their broken hearts still tied by agonizing pain and excruciating memories. Moving on to a path that keeps pulling them to the past. The key that was supposed to give freedom gave confinement, captivity. Both of them are losing time. Something has to be done. Some sacrifice must take place.

Then everything went blank.

For a moment, everyone was sad. It was like the whole world witnessed what just happened. It was like they heard a sad love story.

---

Mikan opened her red eyes.

She found herself alone. The handcuffs were gone. She stared her reflection in her pool of tears.

"_Natsume._" She whispered.

--------------------------------------------

**_Author's Notes:_** First of all, I know that there are a lot of grammatical errors. I was drinking mountian dew when I was typing this I guess that preety much explains everything. But on other news, YES! I finally did it! Your reviews inspired me to continue this fan fiction! **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!** Give yourself a pat in the shoulder! I hoped you liked this chapter, and now I have no idea what to do next but I assure you it will come! Any questions about the chapter/story? Its a message away. By the way, vasodilating is like blushing. It's when the blood vessels open up and its increases blood flow ergo making you look like a tomato! I've been reading my anatomy book for too long. Tee-hee.

And you know what else will make my day? **Reviews.** It would only accumulate a minute of your life. It's not that hard!

**THANKIES!!!**


	4. No, It doesn't hurt

After that very dramatic episode, not much was seen about our two beloved "couples." It seemed like Natsume understood what he had to do and it was to avoid her. It was for the best, he thought, since he really does like her and if he causes that much pain to her, he can always love her at a distance.

Although there aren't any physical interactions happening between the two of them, some of our faithful correspondents have reported the behind-the-scenes knight and shining armor actions that Natsume Hyuuga has done.

This was one of the reports:

Mikan Sakura has been living in the library recently due to finals. Her refusal of anyone to tutor her was partly due to her annoyance to Hotaru, (she had figured out that it was Imai who was behind the whole "handcuffs" thing. Good job Mikan!) and partly because she wants to prove that she can succeed without depending on anybody. Sakura had brought blankets with her and two pillows. The table she was on had mountains of books ranging from biology to statistics. There were a couple of energy drinks also to keep her up during the night. But even those energy drinks don't seem to work since she always dozes off an hour after she drinks it.

The weird thing, though, was that she always finds herself in the morning with a pillow gently put under her head and herself covered in her warm blanket. Her table was even neatly arranged with all the trash on it thrown away. Her papers with huge question marks on the problems have been solved with pointers on what she had been doing wrong while solving it.

It was like some angel keeps helping her and taking of her every night. Mikan insists that it's some mythical creature guiding her from the heavens. Seriously, how cutely naive of her.

So as she was telling this story to her classmates before class, her classmates started to wonder who might this mysterious Samaritan be. They don't seem to believe Mikan and her theory of an angel unicorn solving her statistics problems.

It couldn't be Hotaru. Sure she was guilty of scheming the whole thing that made Mikan depressed for quite a while, but even that guilt trip can't possibly move her to doing such angelic acts. That's… that's just not her thing. Besides, it doesn't give her any profit, and since that "idiot" doesn't want her help, then she won't get any.

It couldn't be Ruka. Sure he had some history about falling heads over heels over Mikan, but that was a year ago. He has the hots for Hotaru now and some even said that every night he thinks about new plans to make Hotaru notice him. If he's too busy being a fool in love, he can't possibly keep sentinel on Mikan.

So that leaves Natsume, the last person in Mikan's "closest" circle. Though Mikan doesn't really consider Natsume a friend, the two have enough history to make Natsume a reasonable suspect. And this suspicion is also backed up by a couple of things. One, Natsume is brilliant enough to help Mikan with her homework. Two, only his star-level allowance can possibly afford the new super creamy cream puffs that Mikan really likes (there's always two boxes laying beside her every morning, a box costs about a couple thousand rabbits, and yes, they are_ that_ creamy). Three, the fireplace usually loses fire by midnight, but Mikan wakes up all warm and cozy thanks to the re-lighted fireplace.

Even if they haven't seen much of Natsume, Mikan's classmates and our correspondents are 100 percent sure that it was him. And the reason that they haven't seen much of him was that Natsume requested for a switching of classes, making sure that Mikan doesn't see his face anymore. Although Mikan loudly professes that she is EXTREMELY GLAD that she doesn't see that fire-breather's face anymore, a couple people have reported that they sometimes find Mikan staring at the empty seat near her.

So the finals ended, and Mikan felt like her brain was literally going to explode with all of the information she absorbed. She was able to bring excellent results also, being a part of the top 45th in the whole class (out of about 120 people). And the teachers were so proud of her that she was promoted to a two-star student.

"Yay! I'm not stupid anymore!" said Mikan, jumping around Hotaru.

"Quit it idiot, you're making me dizzy" the ice-queen retorted

"Oh Hotaru, thank you really for taking care of me during the night when I've falling asleep, it really helped me a lot!"

"What are you talking about, I didn't do any of those things you're accusing me of"

"EH? then who could it have been?"

"Didn't you say it was a magical fairy or something"

"Unicorn, Hotaru, I said an angelic unicorn!" she corrected

"Doesn't make a difference to me"

"No, but now that I am seen by people as a smart rational person, I can't possibly believe in those things anymore, I have to adopt a braniac's perspective, the one backed by true reasoning"

"Wow Mikan, you're starting to scare me"

"So who could it be, do you have any idea Hotaru?"

"Hm, I don't know, and frankly I don't want to waste any brain cells figuring out who it is. And since you want to be an Ensteinnette, why don't you figure it out for yourself."

"Hmph, fine, you're still so cold Hotaru."

"I'll see you at dinner then, Sherlock."

"Bye Hotaru!!! I'll miss you!!!"

BAKA PUNCH!

"Ouch…" groaned Mikan, while caressing her head.

So after a couple of investigations, like looking at the handwriting on her solved papers, asking the vendor of the super cream puffs who were its recent customers, and asking the general public their two cents on who might the person be, they all led to the same person, and even Mikan was scared to admit that even her instincts were saying to her the same thing. Natsume Hyuuga, oh the shivers she got by saying his name out loud.

She became sad again, helpless, not knowing what to do. And as she was walking, she passed by the music room. She thought about how she had forgotten to play some music for the past few weeks because of the studying she had to do. Music was always her remedy, and ironically enough, she could ease her sadness even by just a little bit by playing and singing a sad love song. Though Mikan isn't the smartest, she certainly is musically talented.

She went inside the music room and opened the piano. She then took a deep breath and played a song she composed herself and is unconsciously dedicated to Natsume.

_I know you're good_  
_I know you're right_  
_I know you mean the best_  
_every time you stop by_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_or know how to act_  
_cause I'm still moved by you_  
_cause you just have to ask_

_I am wind_  
_I am the sand_  
_I am scared_  
_I am a woman_  
_and I'm fine_  
_cause I deserve_  
_the time to feel hurt_

_I know you're good_  
_I know you're freaked_  
_and I know it's safer if_  
_you would just let me be_  
_so what will you say_  
_that you haven't said_  
_the question you asked me just_  
_makes me feel better _

_you left…_

_No, it doesn't hurt_  
_unless I move_

_I don't feel anything_  
_unless I think of you_  
_I don't even cry_  
_unless I open my eyes_  
_I don't need to kick, or scream_

_no it doesn't hurt_  
_unless I walk_  
_I don't' feel anything_  
_unless I try to talk_  
_I don't even cry_  
_unless I open my eyes_  
_I don't need kick or scream or curse_  
_noo,ooo, oo_

_it doesn't....._  
_hurt_

She finished the song and took a deep breath, the sadness she had was almost gone, with most of it released while playing the song. Though the music room may be sound proof inside the school, Mikan didn't realize that one of the windows was open, and as fate has granted it, the tree that Natsume was resting on was near that window. Her lyrics just pierced through him, and felt like he was about to cry.

_I have to move on_, he thought, _I don't deserve her_.

---

The song used was "It Doesn't Hurt" by Katie Thompson. Thank you for your lovely reviews. I just woke up this morning with a new review and I've been a getting a couple for the past however long weeks. I'm sorry for not updating that much, I've lost my will for sometime to update the story. Lack of inspiration I guess. But here you go! I hope you guys still like the plot! And if you guys find some errors, please excuse it. I typed this story out of my head in about an hour. I just let the ideas flow through my head then I hurriedly posted it here :) Happy holidays everyone :D


End file.
